40kfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Canada
Planetary History of the Planet of Canada Planetary history The planet known as Canada was one of the first planets to be reclaimed in the great crusades. When mankind had just begun to colonize the stars planets were ruled under terra’s old governments called, “countries”. Many planets during early colonization were either lost during the age of strife, or simply changed their name to something that better suited the Emperor’s sacrifice and divinity. When the Emperor arrived on Canada, during the great crusades the Canadians regarded him with suspicion. They had survived isolated for centuries, built great cities with quite literally, nothing. When the first colonists arrived on the planet they did have building materials in the form of ships and metal crates, while extremely sturdy building material, they proved to be totally inadequate during the winter months, especially in the northern hemisphere. At the time of the Emperor’s arrival Canada was divided into two sections, the inhabited and prosperous northern half of the planet, and the anarchistic wastes of the south. For years the North had waged war against the south, but never been successful in the elimination of the roving bands of warriors. The Emperor, who knew that the people of Canada were doubtful of his good will, devised a proposition. He would unite the south with the north and, in return, Canada would join the Imperium. Naturally the people, sick of war, agreed. The Emperor built large underground cities in the south in secret, where the roving tribes never ventured. Once construction was completed the Emperor ordered his Space marines to torch the tribes’ grox-hide huts. After those soldiers then told the survivors the location of the underground cities, and that food awaited them. What those survivors did not know was that once they entered the underground cities, the hatches were sealed and for the next 50 years they were exposed to mandatory schooling and taught manners and Canadian political structure. The result, the grandchildren of those early tribes people were well-learned in the ways of technology and political structure, enough so that the Emperor felt his part of the bargain was completed and continued on his journey. The Emperor left in such a hurry, he didn’t give the proper documents to the Canadian Planetary Governor. To this day, technically Canada is not part of the Imperium, even though it pays it’s teifs and supplies the correct amount of Guardsmen for it’s regiments. It is one of Canada’s darkest secrets, one that if the Inquisition knew about it would surely declare Canada as heretical. Planetary Description The planet of Canada is located near the Eye of terror, just south of it to be precise. The planet is largely forested with lakes and mountains, while several grassy plains dot the equator. Although Canada has a large population, the landscape only has a few hive cities. These Hives are not Hives like necromunda or other super hives, they are sprawling cities which extend only a few kilometers in direction. In order to beat the cold winter months there are underground habs, and manufactoriums underneath the cities. People live in these underground dwellings and the manufactoriums are active year round. Canada is not a shrine world, though it does have the required amount of shrines and cathedrals that the Imperium demands. Instead Canada for the most part is a military training world, one of the most predominant in the sector. This is largely due to the large scope of free wilderness and varying climates. Worlds that send units to receive training are: Cadia Gereda Plimus 4 People and Customs The People of Canada are a tough hardy people, this is largely due to one of the traditions that came from the native peoples who inhabited the original country on Terra. It is a rite of passage that all children undergo once they become thirteen. Known as a “Vision Quest” children are brought into one of the largest forested areas on Canada, in which they are to survive for a week by any means necessary. This has prompted several visivox stations across Canada to follow particularly ruthless “Questers” as they participate in there vision quest. Unsurprisingly these televised events are particularly bloody, and have developed a friendly rivalry between hives. MIlitary Units Canada is home to three different armies, the first of which is the Planet’s PDF which takes recruits from the civilian populace, the second is the Imperial Guard regiment known as “The fighting Canadians” Although conscription is incredibly popular in the Imperium “The Fighting Canadians” are mostly made up of Volunteers, A testament to the tough society that Canadian Children grow up in. See, “The Fighting Canadians " for more information on this regiment. The Final fighting force that calls Canada home is the Space Marine Chapter known as “ The Blue Bloods of Baal” The chapter has had it’s Fortress monastery on the northern pole of Canada since M38. The “Blue Bloods” as their name implies recruits exclusively from Canada’s aristocracy. For more information on this Chapter Click “The Blue Bloods Of Baal (Space Marines) ”